10 Items or Less
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Written for the Winnners prompt meme: "Will and Finn running into Emma at the grocery store. Will doing his best to make sure she doesn't spot the condoms and lube in the basket, and Emma pretending she doesn't notice."


They had both been anticipating Finn's 18th birthday for some time and Will rather arrogantly believed that he was more than supplied for the bedroom activities they would be engaging in.

At the precise stoke of midnight, the exact moment that their desires were no longer illegal, they began.

At 2:17am the tube of lube lay totally vacant in Will's lax grip while Finn continued to plant kisses along his neck with infinite zeal.

At 3:04am a bottle of sunflower oil joined the empty tube of lubricant.

At 4:19am there was a small graveyard of empty product containers littering the carpet and Will firmly instructed Finn to stop raiding his kitchen. The young man replied with a wanton pout.

At 5:31am Will's car pulled into the parking lot of a small convenience store in Lafayette and the couple made their way inside.

It struck Will that it would be incredibly obvious to the store clerk why they were buying lube before the sun had even risen, and even though they had driven a whole town over to avoid anyone who knew them finding out it would still be an incredibly embarrassing experience.  
"Why are you getting chips?" Finn asked curiously as Will stuffed several packs from a display into the basket.  
"We're just doing our grocery shopping at an early hour," Will stated calmly, moving across to a display of energy drinks and concluding that it would be in their interest to buy some, "The fact that we're buying sex products doesn't at all mean we're here just for sex."  
Finn leaned up against the older man as he leaned down to peruse the contents of a refrigerator unit, "That would be a lot more convincing in your shirt wasn't inside out," He remarked with a smug grin, sliding his hands underneath the shirt.  
"Damn," Will whispered, letting his forehead fall against the glass of the unit with a loud thunk.

The sun was peeking over the horizon as the left the store, both laden with a heavy bag full of produce they'd sought to mask their intended purchase with.  
"Y'know, from the look on the guy's face he probably thinks we're total perverts," Finn remarked pleasantly as they made their way back to the car, "Probably the pineapple."  
"How is pineapple perverted?" Will inquired disbelievingly.  
"Well, if we cut it into rings I could place them round your cock and then eat it off," Finn responded immediately, "Then the blowjob would be sticky and taste sweet."  
Will laughed uncomfortably, partly at how easily Finn had replied and partly at how his cock seemed to appreciate the suggestion, "Do you really think he thought that?"  
"It's the age of the Internet," Finn declared dynamically, "Anything and everything can be sexual."  
Will considered the younger man's words and the memory of the store clerk's expression took on a new, entertaining light.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks the rules of the game developed. So as not to place too great a burden on Will's wallet they were restricted to 10 items or less at each purchase, not including lube or condoms. Strange looks from other customers earned bonus points based upon intensity, those points were added to the grand total earned from the shade of red the clerk turned; calculated with a Dulux color chart. Their record by the end of the school year was six odd looks and a young girl at the counter who blushed 'Hawaiian Sunset'.

They burned through the six different varieties of lube that Will had bought for the summer vacation in less than a week. A trip to the store was necessary but the day was oppressively hot and Finn had expressed a desire to skip the playful routine and simply have Will visit a local store while he waited behind. Remembering the last time he had left the younger man alone – he had returned to find Finn determinedly searching for his 'Monica closet' – he spurred his young lover into action.

Standing in the cleaning products aisle of the Mighty Mart making polite smalltalk with Emma he wished he'd accepted Finn's reluctance.  
"So what brings you all the way out here?" He inquired, shifting the basket in his hands in an attempt to shuffle the contents so that the box of condoms and small mound of lube would be hidden from view.  
"With the extra time I get during the summer I like to give my house a very thorough clean," Emma explained, "There's nowhere in Lima with such a range of anti-bacterial and general cleansing products. What about you?"  
"Oh, I just needed a few things," Will answered lamely, looking down at his basket and concluding that sausages, rubber gloves and a pack of D batteries were not what most people would think of as normal groceries.  
"Are you here together?" Emma questioned curiously, looking from Will to Finn.  
"Uh," Finn looked uncertainly at Will before answering with a lack of conviction, "No. My mom sent me to get," He looked down at his hands, "polyfiller and apricots..." He paused for a moment, as if the sheer implausibility of the lie had rendered him dumb, "a-and, I just bumped into Wi- Mr. Schue here," He finished valiantly, bumping shoulders with his lover.  
"Yeah," Will added his support, "We were just discussing Finn's college plans when we bumped into you."  
"I thought I heard you saying something about points," Emma responded.  
"Football," Finn stated.  
"Soccer," Will answered at the exact same moment.  
"Sports in general," Finn surmised.  
"Okay," Emma acknowledged sceptically, "Well, I have bleach to compare so I won't keep you," She held up the two bottles in her hands as evidence and smiled politely.  
"Yeah, I'll see you some other time," Will replied.  
"Bye Ms. Pillsbury," Finn added, following after Will.

Once they were around the corner at the end of the aisle Will collapsed against Finn with a mortified gasp, "Oh God, that was awkward!"  
"Do you think she knows?" Finn asked, holding the older man close with familiar ease and turning his head in the direction of the aisle they'd just vacated.  
"I hope not," Will answered, his face buried in Finn's shoulder.  
"Ashamed of me?" Finn teased, poking his lover in the side.  
Pulling back sharply Will answered the question with total honesty, to assuage any trace of the uncertainty that Finn sometimes felt about their relationship; "Of course not. It would just be strange since she's my co-worker. I'd like to keep my personal and professional life separate."  
"Well you failed at that pretty epically, _Mr. Schue_," Finn teased, darting in to place a kiss on the older man's lips.  
"Shut up or I'll put you in detention," Will growled lightheartedly.

At the checkout counter a pimply teenage boy who looked as if he belonged to Finn's graduating year worked his way through several shades of pink before peaking at 'Spring Rose'. They made their way towards the exit, enjoying the shared sensation of schadenfreude-esque delight at the outcome of their game, and found Emma hovering inside to avoid the heat of the day and instead enjoy the store's air conditioning.  
"Hey Emma," Will greeted carefully. She appeared to have been watching them.  
"Hi," She replied with a wide grin, "We just keep running into each other don't we."  
"We do," Will agreed. He was aware of Finn beside him, placing his hands into his pockets and fidgeting, "Do you need a ride?" Will offered.  
"Oh no. Carl will be here soon," Emma replied.  
"Right. I'll see you then..." Will waved in a clumsy fashion and made his way out into the parking lot.  
Finn fidgeted even more as he was left alone with Emma, "I- uh, I guess I'm gonna go too..."  
"I think you're good for him," She replied.  
Finn's brain took a few seconds to process that, even afterward all he managed was an inarticulate, "Huh?"  
"It isn't exactly a perfect relationship, but I know it doesn't matter whether or not I approve. I'm just glad to see that Will's found someone." She looked out and seemed to recognize an approaching car, "There's Carl." She picked up the two bulging bags at her feet and shuffled them about until she had a firm hold, "I'm sure I'll see you sometime soon, Finn. Bye," She nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, goodbye," Finn remarked dazedly to her back, before making his way out into the parking lot.

Will was sat behind the wheel, hands laxly placed at 10 and 2. Finn clambered into the passenger seat and groaned softly at the heat inside the vehicle.  
"She knows," He remarked as he loosened the top buttons of his shirt and pulled his collar wide.  
The horn buzzed as Will's forehead slumped onto it, "Crap."  
"It's not so bad, she's seems pretty cool with it," Finn reassured, rubbing the older man's shoulder reassuringly.

As Will started the car up and began the journey home Finn began to formulate a scheme to brighten his lover's mood. Leaning over into the backseat he dug about in the grocery bag until he found what he was looking for.  
"Score!" He beamed as he turned to sit back in his seat, clutching a box of Popsicles, "D'you want one?" He inquired as he tore the cardboard flap open.  
"I'm driving," Will pointed out.  
"Oh yeah." Finn fished a Popsicle out before throwing the rest of the box onto the backseat, "Damn, it's gonna melt," He remarked as he peeled the wrapper off.  
"It's 90 degrees out." Will looked over to give him a look that clearly indicated that deduction should have been obvious.  
"I guess I'll have to eat it fast," Finn declared, pulling the wrapper off completely and licking from bottom to top in one lick. Will turned away quickly, under the pretense of watching the road. Finn sucked the Popsicle into his mouth and moaned deviously, sliding his lips along the length and breaking free with a loud slurp.

Will's fingers tightened on the wheel and the younger man felt smug to see his plan taking effect. As they pulled to a stop in a line of traffic leading out of town Finn leaned over, "What's that?" He pointed out the window and as Will turned to look at the large patch of nothing he had indicated Finn ran his icy tongue up the older man's jaw and sucked on his earlobe.

A few miles outside of town the traffic began to thin out and Finn had returned to his side of the car, luxuriating in his seat and lapping up the melting drops trailing down the ice pop. Will was sparing glances at him, but Finn fought the urge to play up to the attention; knowing that he would be all the more irresistible if Will suspected that his actions were not entirely planned. Sure enough a few minutes later Will pulled the car to a stop on the roadside.  
"Why are we stopping?" Finn queried, sucking the Popsicle into his mouth.  
"Fucking tease," Will growled, crawling into Finn's lap and pulling the Popsicle from his mouth so he could replace it with his tongue. Finn smiled victoriously into the kiss and placed a hand at Will's neck, pulling him closer, "Oh fuck!" Will exclaimed, breaking away to attend to the melting Popsicle dripping on his hand.  
"I've got it," Finn assured, taking the ice pop and sucking the length dry of any melting rivulets, immediately after taking Will's hand and licking the sticky residue from it.  
"Backseat," Will insisted, pushing himself upright and clambering back himself.  
Finn contemplated the maneuver with the added factor of the dripping ice pop he was still holding and finally settled for getting out of the car. Pulling the back door open he saw Will repositioning the grocery bag into the passenger seat before leaning back down.

The younger man took a moment to simply look. Will was sat up on his elbows at the far end of the car, his body stretched out invitingly towards Finn. His t-shirt had ridden up a little so that a tempting band of skin was visible above the waistband of his shorts. Climbing into the car, Finn pulled the door shut and half-fell on top of his lover so that he was perched above him by an arm and elbow, one hand still holding the Popsicle.  
"Hey." He grinned and shuffled slightly, licking the ice pop and then placing his lips over Will's.  
"Hey yourself," Will replied, his hands snaking down the younger man's body.  
The kisses were deep and passionate, but had to keep breaking as Finn had to tend to the Popsicle. "I have an idea," Finn stated as he glared at the problematic dessert, "Hold this."  
"Wha-" Will was cut off as Finn placed the ice pop between his lips. The older man growled around the chunk of ice and lowered his brows at Finn, who responded with a cherubic smile before retreating down to Will's waistband and pulling his shorts down. Already half-hard he coaxed Will to a full erection with his hand before sucking the head into his mouth.  
"Okay..." Once he'd gotten the erection slick with his saliva he pulled back, "I need that now."  
Will looked down a little blankly before remembering the ice pop and handing it over. The chunk of ice still clinging to the stick was rather small by that point, Finn sucked it free and worked it over in his mouth a few times until it was manageable, then he leaned down and resumed the blowjob.  
"Oh, sweet Jesus, Finn!" Will gasped at the sensation, the chill of the Popsicle on his heated flesh coupled with the suction of his lover's mouth was unbearably pleasurable.  
Finn pulled back slightly to swallow the liquid from the melting ice and then pulled his lover's hard length into his mouth again at a torturous pace. His hands reached up to trace Will's waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles on his hipbones.

As the ice melted away the temperature of Finn's mouth began to increase again, but the slight numbness the Popsicle had caused didn't fade as easily and Finn took full advantage of that to slurp eagerly at Will's erection and coax pants, whines and curses from him. When the older man finally came, Finn swallowed the load down and let the softening cock slide from his lips.  
"Yum," He declared teasingly, "Why don't they make Popsicles in that flavor?"  
Will looked down at him, his pupils dilated and his chest heaving. His hands pulled at Finn's shoulders, encouraging him to sit up so he could pull him into another kiss and work a hand into Finn's pants.

"Are you..." Will's hand stilled on the younger man's cock as he saw Finn reaching into the front seat, "Are you getting another ice pop?"  
"They're good," Finn defended with a winning smile.  
Will lowered his eyebrows and made the decision to level the playing field, "You know what else is good?" Biting the tip of the Popsicle off he dropped to the floor in front of Finn and pulled the young man's yearning erection free.  
"Will, you don't have to... Oh shit, fuck, Christ!" Finn's head fell back with a loud thunk as the cool embrace of the older man's lips sealed around him.

They finished the remaining Popsicles during the post-coital glow. Will lay comfortably against Finn with the younger man's arm draped across his shoulders. Just as Finn had planned the older man had forgotten entirely about meeting Emma at the store.


End file.
